


Consequences of Country Music

by morey971



Series: Free Writings [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Leverage
Genre: M/M, Nate being an ass, Season 1 Hawaii 5-0, Unbeta-ed, angry elliot, probably won't ever be beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morey971/pseuds/morey971
Summary: Elliot knew that his brief rise to fame could bring out some people from his past, but he hadn't expected two of Hawaii's finest to appear in a Boston dive bar. Let the chaos ensue. Past Steve/Elliot.





	Consequences of Country Music

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble that came to mind while watching Leverage and Hawaii 5-0 for the billionth time. I completed this work a while ago, but never posted it on any of my posting sites. Figured it's a good first piece to post here. There are no current plans to beta this work. I just wanted to post it somewhere since I found it among the re-organizing of my writing files.

Elliot took another sip of his beer, relishing the taste after the successful completion of another job. The laughter of his friends rang through the bar as they celebrated their newest triumph. Taking down a corrupt record executive and giving Kaye Lynn and her brother back the recognition they deserve demonstrated the reason they all did this job despite the risks.

His smile dimmed. The job had been more perilous than most for him, with his team accidentally making him a country music star. Albeit his online following had been short-lived, it only took one of his enemies discovering his whereabouts for all of this to come crashing down. His eyes roamed across the smiling faces of his crew, the people he’d spent the last few years protecting.

If his enemies found him, none of them would be safe.

“Hey Elliot, are you just going to stay over there and brood, or are you going to come help me take Hardison for all his hard earned money?!” Parker shouted at him from down the bar.

“Hey, now! Just because you two won last nights’ poker game does not mean that I won’t take you two for everything that you own--!” Hardison protested, gesturing wildly. “Mhmm, that’s right! It’s on, man! Like donkey kong--hey wait! Parker? Parker!” Hardison chased the female into the back room. 

Nate and Sophie smiled from their spots at the bar, as the doorbell rang, letting in another cold blast of Boston winter air.

Sophie smiled and sighed, getting up from her seat. “Guess I better go save Hardison from himself before Parker steals his wallet again.”

“I’ll go with you.”

Elliot moved to follow her, only for Nate to grab his arm. “Actually, Elliot, I want you to stay here. We have company. Sophie, round up Hardison and Parker, and ready the emergency stashes. Plan S.” Nate said, eyes trained on the door.

Sophie’s brow furrowed, as the hair on Elliot’s neck rose. “...but isn’t that the one where…”

“Yes, it is. Please go inform Hardison and Parker immediately.”

Elliot’s senses went into overdrive, tuning out the sound of Sophie leaving the bar. Drunken laughter, check. Loyal patrons, check. Escape route to the back room and back alley clear? Check. Male jersey accented patron? Double check-- wait, what’s a Jersey native doing in a Boston dive bar?

Raising his glass to his lips, he glanced back at the leader of their merry band of criminal vigilantes. “What are we looking at Nate?” He goes to turn around but the elder male’s grip stills his movement once again.

“No, don’t turn around yet.”

Elliot growled in frustration. “Damnit Nate, let me go. I need to know what threat we’re face-”

“Gentlemen! Welcome!” Nate said grabbing two glasses. “What can we do for you this evening? Beer? Whiskey?”

“No. We’re here looking for an old friend of mine.” The man’s voice rumbled through the bar, silencing most of the regulars. “You haven’t seen him lately have you? Caucasian, long brown hair, military, passion for cooking, recently a country music star that hangs out with criminals?”

Elliot froze, and his cock twitched with interest. He couldn’t have forgotten that voice if he tried. Flashes of mission briefings, long cold stakeouts, and hot, passionate nights ricocheted through his mind with the force of a sledgehammer. The familiar feeling of lust and possessiveness, coupled with a small dose of anger surged through him as his body became increasingly aware of the proximity between him and his former lover.

“Look, I don’t know what you are talking about,” Nate’s voice jerked him back to reality like a shower of ice cold water, “but there’s aren’t any criminals here. There must be some misunderstanding-”

“Nate, don’t. Everyone else, out!” He growled when the rest of the patrons stayed in their seats, frozen. “Didn’t you hear me? I said ‘GET **.** OUT **.** ’ ” He turned around, glaring at spectators, anger barely leashed, for now. “NOW **!** ”

“Wow, Steven,” Elliot turned his glare on the blond man from New Jersey, resolutely refusing to acknowledge the 6 foot, brown haired, blue eyed male standing in front of the blond.”I knew that you were a Neanderthal, but I didn’t know that your friend was one as well. Didn’t they teach any of you manners while you were in Army?”

“He’s NOT my friend.”

“The Navy, Danno. It’s the Navy.”

Elliot clenched his fists, trying to will down his body’s instinctive response to Steve’s voice. Even with years between their last encounter, his traitorous libido still jumped at the other males’ deep rumbling voice, and lean, hard body. _‘Damnit, Elliot, get it together, man.’_

Nate took another sip of his whiskey and let out a loud satisfied sigh.“Well, since the cat is already out of the bag…what can we do for the leaders of Hawaii’s Elite 5-0 Task Force.”

“Elliot.”

Elliot’s gaze locked with his former CO’s, anger spilling over. “No! You don’t get the right to call me that anymore. Not after you ran off to chase after your father’s killer without even a word or whisper that you survived Korea. I had to find out that you were still alive from one of my old Army buddies nine months AFTER you began the task force in Hawaii.” A tiny part of him took joy in the anguished look on his ex-lover’s face, the rest pulsed with anger and hurt. “I thought you were dead.”

“Look El… I’m sorry that I didn’t make contact, but--”

For a moment, Elliot saw red, and the only Nate’s strong grip on his jacket kept him from moving more than a few inches in Steve, no Lt. Commander McGarrett’s direction. “Oh. I’m soooooo glad you’re sorry about it.” He spat at the brown haired man. “That just makes everything better doesn’t it. Just fucking peachy.”

The blond haired male, dubbed ‘Danno’ by the other man in the room, stepped forward, hands raised. “Look, I think we got off to a bad start. My name is Detective Danny Williams of the Five-0 Task Force, formerly of the New Jersey PD. This here’s my neanderthal, lunatic of a partner, Lt. Commander Steven McGarrett. We’re not here in any official capacity, so let’s all just calm down and speak like rational people would.” The blond detective turned to his partner. “That means you too, Steven. None of your usual Rambo, ‘I-must-get-my-partner-shot-again’ shenanigans. Do you hear me?”

“But Danno-" 

The cop put his hands on his hips. “No, Steve. You don’t get to ‘But Danno’ me this time. You will sit your ass down and behave or I will tell Grace that her ‘Uncle Steve’ was bad and can no longer teach her how to surf.”

Elliot fought to keep a straight face as his ex-lover’s facial expression went from ‘How-can-you-do-this-to-me-please-don’t’ to ‘humoring-danno-for-now-under-threat-of-upsetting-Grace’. Despite being pissed and hurt by the man, the elder male was still just as gorgeous and captivating as he was five years ago.

“Good. Now we can get down to business.” The blond grabbed two bar stools, and manhandled the other man into one of them as he sat in the other. “We need your help...”

Elliot tuned out the blond, focusing deeper on the slumped, seated form of his former lover. While doing so, he couldn’t help admiring the other male's’ physique. He looked almost exactly the same as he had four years ago when they met in Kazakhstan, and he certainly looked better than when they crossed paths in Kandahar. He willed down his erection once again as his mind wandered through the memories of their time together.

His eyes locked with Steve’s and sparks flew. Oh yeah, the chemistry they had then still simmered if the hungry look in his ex-lover’s eyes was any indication. Being ridiculously hot didn’t excuse him from not checking in for five frickin’ years, however, and Elliot’s gaze grew colder as his anger rose once more.

“...alright, we’ll help you.”

“Excuse me, what?” Elliot turned to look at Nate. “Are you insane?! How can you even consider this?”

Nate sipped his whiskey and smiled. “They need help. We help people. It’s what we do, besides… it’ll be fun.” The mastermind finished his drink and rose to his feet. “Let’s go steal an International Arms Dealer.”

“Nate! NATE!!!” Elliot groaned as his pseudo-boss walked out through the back door. He could already tell Nate wasn’t going to let this new job go. Add in his old lover and his lover’s closer-than-a-partnership-should-be partner, and his life just went from complicated to hellish.

God, he hated Steve McGarrett.

Downing the rest of the his beer, he strode away from the other males. Hopefully Sophie can talk Nate out of doing this one. If not, well, there will be many, many cold showers in his future.

Damn Navy SEALs and their tattoos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully now that this is posted, I can continue on my Orochimaru redemption piece. It's mostly plotted. Now i just have to write it.


End file.
